dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fusion
In the Dragon Ball universe, Fusion is the process of merging two separate beings into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. When properly fused, the single being created has an astounding level of power, far beyond what either fusees would have had individually. So far, it has been shown that there are at least four different ways to fuse (three before Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! was released). Namekian variety First seen performed by Piccolo and Nail on the planet Namek, the Namekian version of fusion has two Namekians fusing into one body. In this variety of fusion, one of the Namekian bodies must play host to house the other's powers into his. The host places his hand upon his partner's chest and his partner concentrates his energy (or ki). The end result is blue flames engulfing the non-host and his body disappearing. The largest difference with this type is that once fused, it cannot be undone, not even by methods that can undo Potara fusions (such as being absorbed into Majin Buu's body, evidenced by the fact that Piccolo was found in Buu's body, but not Nail or Kami) Another difference is that both the host and his partner have separate consciences, where the host has control of the body while the partner just watches from inside the body, though they are capable of talking with the host's consent. It is also possible to merge with more than two Nameks, though it seems the non-host ceases to exist as a body, seeing as how the Dragon Balls turned to stone when Kami and Piccolo merged. Fusion Dance A dance developed by an alien species called the Metamory which Goku learned in the Other World. It was first introduced when the threat of Majin Buu emerged. The dance results in a completely new merged being with characteristics from both mergers. The newly fused body is dressed in a dark colored vest lined with light colored linen, white pants with a cloth belt and boots. The Fusion only lasts 30 minutes. There are certain requirements to the Fusion Dance as opposed to the Potara Earring fusion. The mergers have to be of the same species (I.E. two Saiyans), as well as having equal power and similar height. The dance requires both fusees to be in a certain stance six paces away from one another with their hand flat vertically to their side pointing away from their partner, mirroring each other. They perform the dance by swinging the arms 180° above their head with their hands flat closing in on their partner, while taking three paces towards their partner (so that they are right beside each other). Then they throw their arms to the side in a clench fist, once again vertical and pointing away from the other; they also have their leg furthest to their partner thrust their knee towards them. They then lean towards one another their fingers touching the other. They must always mirror the other merger otherwise would result in a faulty version. The whole process is rather short despite the long description. The limits of the Fusion Dance is very great in comparison to others. For instance, the fusion only lasts 30 minutes at most and that can be cut down further to as little as about five minutes if too much power is needed to sustain the form or damage is taken in. Another weakness is its unreliability. Suppose in combat when you and your partner decide to fuse and your partner fails to mirror you, you would most probably find oneself desperately clinging to life as you both wait for the 30 minutes to end, as you result in an extremely weak obese version of the fusion with not even the ability to scamper around without catching his breath, or a sickly, skinny old version that can barely stand on his own two feet. However, if the fusion does succeed, the new merged being will find the results are well worth the risks, though initially, to access advanced states such as Super Saiyan, the two fusees must first be transformed into the state prior to performing the dance, though with training they will learn the ability to transform even whilst fused, at will. It is shown in the 13th movie that if the fused being is struck with enough force, they are forcibly split into two, though the entire movie along with its twelve (technically, fifteen if counting the first three Dragon Ball anime movies) predecessors. Once the fusion is successful and the fusion expires, the two fusees will not find themselves able to fuse again without an hourly resting period, as shown by Goten and Trunks' inability to resume their Gotenks state after they separated against Super Buu, which did not happen when the fusion failed and the two assumed their fat and skinny states. However, this is contradicted in "Dragon Ball GT." In Dragon Ball Z canon, the only characters to use the Fusion Dance are Trunks and Goten. Their first attempt results in a fat Gotenks, the second in a skinny, old Gotenks, but the third attempt produces the true Gotenks, who fights Majin Buu. He later fights Super Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and again, as Super Saiyan 3, on Kami's Lookout. This quick unlocking of the state and its usage however shortened the time that they could stay fused tremendously. Though non-manga, in Fusion Reborn Goku persuades Vegeta to do the Fusion Dance with him to form Gogeta and destroy Janemba. Their first attempt, however, results in a fat Gogeta named Veku, as Vegeta had his fist clenched when his finger was supposed to be extended, from just having seen the dance from Goku. The Fusion Dance was also used in Dragon Ball GT, when Goku and Vegeta fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta to fight Omega Shenron, though the fusion wore off before Gogeta could destroy him. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Yamcha and Tien can do the Fusion Dance and become Tiencha. This and all "fan fusions" were strangely removed from its acclaimed sequel, Budokai 3. Potara Earrings These are the earring that the Supreme Kais wear normally. These earrings combine both users into a new being with complete attributes in the final product all the way down to their clothes. Supposedly this fusion is far more powerful than the other two in terms of power(and will allow for advanced transformation states such as Super Saiyan forms to be accessed even after the fusion, though the Old Kai comments that they could technically merge whilst at full power in the state, but it will shorten their lifetime significantly from being unable to fall out of the form), but merged beings stays together forever and will never be able to break whether the two like it or not. The only exception is when Vegito was absorbed into Majin Buu's body which has a completely different environment from the rest of the universe, its magical qualities dissolving the fusion, which does not seem to affect Goten and Trunks' Metamorese fusion, into Gotenks. Using the earrings is very simple, in comparison to the fusion dance. Each person puts on the earrings on the opposite ear of their partner. The orb on the earring glows and both users are thrown together. The new being emerges glowing in green light with the earrings still on each of the two ears. So far in the Dragon Ball universe, only three of these fusions are accounted for: One with Vegeta and Goku to make Vegito, one with Kibito and the Eastern Supreme Kai to make Kibito Kai and another with Old Kai with an old witch. All of these transformations gave the new merged being with powers from both mergers amplified beyond the Namekian version and the Fusion Dance, so much that a mere Super Saiyan Vegito found himself completely dominating against Super Buu with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo all absorbed into his body. It would seem that in a fusion with a Kaio-shin, the Kaio-shin tends to be dominant. For example, When the old Kaio-shin (who looked young at the time) accidentally fused with the witch, the only real changes to him were his age, his voice (which only sounds older) and the witch's magic-powers. Also, with Kibito-Kai, the only real changes were his hair style, (he adopted Kibito's hair) his clothing, (he adopted Kibito's red Kaio-shin uniform) and his abilities (he gained all of Kibito's and East Kaio-shins' abilities). The way he looked back at Majin Buu's history, he is clearly more Supreme Kai than Kibito. Another fact is when someone uses the earrings the fused being will often have a cross between the clothes of the two users (Vegito) or just one set worn by one of the users (Elder Kai, Kibito Kai) instead of the clothes worn by the Fusion Dance warriors. It is possible that when two people fuse using the earrings, as opposed to the Fusion Dance, their voice sounds like one voice instead of two. However, in the FUNimation dub, Vegito sounds like Goku and Vegeta speaking at once, much like Gotenks (which makes more sense). This is strictly in the FUNimation dub, however, as in the Ocean dub Vegito has one voice instead of two. The Japanese version also has Vegito being voiced by both the seiyuu actors for Goku and Vegeta however, though neither the old Kai nor Kibitokai had two voices. Abo and Kado The alien brothers can fuse to become Aka, this power was also used by Razen and Lueki in The Tree of Might. Trivia *Vegeta seemed very hesitant to fuse with Goku during the battle with Buu, yet finally agreed to fuse using the Potara Earrings which was supposed to be a permanent fusion rather than do the Fusion Dance which would have only been a 30 minute fusion. *The Namekian ability fission which separated Kami from King Piccolo cannot undo the effects of Namekian fusion. *When Goten and Trunks did the Fusion Dance and became Fat Gotenks they said that they could not remeber anything, but when they fused and became a Super Saiyan 3 and then defused Trunks remembered becoming a Super Saiyan 3. See also *Fusions *Failed Fusions es:Fusion Category: Fusion